Der Untergang der Erdbevölkerung
by SaffierS
Summary: Atlantis bekommt Besuch aus der Zukunft, der sie vor einer gefährlichen Bedrohung warnen will.


**Titel:** Der Untergang der Erdbevölkerung  
**Autor:** Saffier  
**Serie/Staffel**: SGA nach dem Ende der 5. Staffel  
**Raiting:** PG  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Charaktere:** John, OC, das Atlantis Team  
**Kurzinhalt:** Atlantis bekommt Besuch aus der Zukunft, der sie vor einer gefährlichen Bedrohung warnen will.  
**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction war ein spontan Einfall und wurde für die Challenge von Redlum49 geschrieben. Die Aufgabe war: "Ich hätte gerne eine Geschichte in der das SGC, Atlantis oder die Destiny Besuch aus der Zukunft bekommt. Ob es jetzt unsere Helden selber sind, die warum auch immer in die Gegenwart kommen oder jemand anderes ist egal. Außerdem hätte ich gerne noch diese Wörter irgendwie eingebaut: Vuvuzela, Katze, Ananas."  
Ich hoffe ich habe den Geschmack von euch getroffen und dass ihr an der Story gefallen findet.  
Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich wie immer freuen.  
**A/N 2:** Wer errät, wer der ominöse Verwandte von meinem OC ist, bekommt ein großes Stück imaginäre Torte nach Wahl

**Der Untergang der Erdbewohner**

Wie fast jeden Morgen joggte John durch die Gänge von Atlantis. Da Ronon mal wieder in aller Herrgottsfrühe seine Runde durch Atlantis gedreht hatte, musste John bereits das dritte Mal in dieser Woche alleine laufen.

Er wollte gerade in den Gang einbiegen, wo sich sein Quartier befand, da konnte er gerade noch einen Zusammenstoß mit einem ihn unbekannten Jungen verhindern. Abrupt bremste er dabei ab und wäre zu allem Unglück dabei auch noch fast der Länge nach auf den Boden gefallen, konnte sich aber gerade noch halten, indem er sich an der Wand abstützte.

Nachdem John wieder zu Atem gekommen war, musterte er den Jungen der mit verwirrten Augen vor ihm stand. Er schien gerade mal 13 Jahre zu sein, war sehr schmächtig und hatte dunkles kurzes Haar.

Wo kam dieser Junge her? Das hier war Atlantis und keiner konnte einfach so unbemerkt in dieser Stadt auftauchen. Dafür gab es viel zu strenge Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und das nicht ohne Grund. Man stelle sich nur vor, was passieren würde, würde bekannt werden, warum die Bucht von San Francisco tatsächlich militärisch abgesichert und gesperrt war.

Aber wie zum Teufel hatte der Junge dann einen Weg hier her gefunden ohne von den Sicherheitsleuten bemerkt zu werden. John musste wirklich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit diesen Leuten reden.

„Wer bist du und wie bist du hierhergekommen?", wollte der Colonel bestimmt, aber auch mit ruhiger Stimme um den Jungen nicht zu verängstigen, wissen.

„Ich bin Jeremy und wer sind Sie?", stellte der Junge sich vor.

Neugierig sah er sich den Gang an und betrachtete erstaunt die Architektur.

„Wo bin ich? Und in welcher Zeit? Das hier kann nicht die Vergangenheit sein. Onkel Walter hätte mir davon gesagt, wenn es so einen unglaublichen Ort auf der Erde geben würde."

Was redete der Junge da? Welche Zeit? Vergangenheit? Erstaunt riss John die Augen auf. Jeremy musste ein Zeitreisender aus der Zukunft sein. Aber wieso war er hier? Es hörte sich schon fast nach einem Versehen an, das er gerade hier auf Atlantis gelandet war.

„Heute ist der 28. September 2009und mein Name ist Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard", war das Einzige was John hervor brachte.

Er hatte so viele Fragen die er dem Jungen gerne stellen würde, aber er wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte und beließ es daher erst einmal bei dem Datum.

„2009! Ein Glück, dann bin ich doch richtig", seufzte Jeremy erleichtert auf.

„Aber was ist das hier für ein seltsamer Ort? Onkel Walter hatte die Maschine eigentlich so eingestellt, dass ich in Washington ankomme."

„Ich darf dir leider nicht sagen, wo genau du dich gerade aufhältst, das fällt unter die höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe. Aber Washington hast du um knappe 3.000 Meilen verpasst."

„Höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe?", staunte der Junge.

„Mein Onkel Walter ist auch Soldat und hat auch eine ganz hohe Geheimhaltungsstufe. Er hat an irgendeinem geheimen Projekt der Air Force gearbeitet, durfte aber nie darüber reden. Er hat nur immer wieder betont, wie wichtig seine Aufgabe ist, die er dort hat."

„Weißt du was Jeremy? Wir gehen jetzt erst einmal beide zusammen auf mein Quartier, damit ich mir schnell etwas anderes anziehen kann", begann John, mit einem Blick auf seine verschwitzten Trainingsklamotten.

„Dann kann ich auch gleich mein Funkgerät holen und den anderen Bescheid sagen. Wenn wir dann in meinem Quartier fertig sind, gehen wir beide zum Besprechungsraum und du erklärst und allen, warum du hier bis. Ok?"

„Ich habe aber nur 3 Stunden Zeit, danach holt mich die Maschine automatisch wieder in meine Zeit zurück und ich bin hier bestimmt schon eine halbe Stunde durch diese seltsamen Gänge geirrt", erklärte Jeremy langsam nickend.

Der Weg zu Johns Quartier war nicht mehr weit und dort angekommen nahm sich der Colonel sofort das kleine Funkgerät von seinem Nachttisch um Mister Woolsey zu kontaktieren und zu berichten was soeben vorgefallen war.

Der Leiter von Atlantis veranlasste daraufhin sofort eine Besprechung in einer halben Stunde. So blieb John noch genug Zeit sich schnell zu duschen und umzuziehen und Woolsey konnte das restliche Team zusammenrufen.

Während John also duschte saß Jeremy ruhig auf dem Bett und schaute sich in dem Quartier wartend um.

Endlich machten sich die beiden wieder auf den Weg und waren mit Hilfe des Transporters auch schon kurze Zeit später im Besprechungsraum, wo bereits Richard, Teyla, Ronon und – John zog überraschend die Augenbrauen hoch, denn er konnte nicht glauben, dass er vor ihm da war – Rodney.

„Hallo Leute", grüßte der Soldat lässig in die Runde und setzte sich zusammen mit dem Jungen neben Teyla.

„Das hier ist Jeremy und er kommt aus der Zukunft."

Rodney wollte sofort das Wort ergreifen, als er das Wort ‚Zukunft' vernahm aber mit einem strengem Blick von Sheppard klappte er sein Mund schnell wieder unvollrichteter Dinge wieder zu.

„Hallo Jeremy", ergriff dafür Woolsey stattdessen das Wort.

„Ich bin Richard Woolsey, der Leiter dieser Basis und das dort drüben sind Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex und Doktor Rodney McKay."

Er deutete der Reihe nach auf die verschiedenen am Tisch sitzende Personen.

„Dann erzähl uns mal, warum du in die Vergangenheit gereist bist."

„Aber ich muss nach Washington zum Pentagon und da mit dem Präsidenten reden. Das ist echt wirklich wichtig", bettelte der Junge.

„Nur das schaffe ich wohl nicht mehr. Ich habe nur noch zwei Stunden, bevor ich in meine Zeit zurück kehre."

Verwirrt schauten die Erwachsenen sich gegenseitig an. Warum schickte man ein Kind, das mit dem Präsidenten reden sollte? Man hätte es doch niemals bis dorthin vorlassen.

„Wir haben einen guten Draht zum Präsidenten, glaub uns. Du kannst uns ruhig erzählen was du ihm erzählen solltest und wir leiten das dann an ihn weiter", versuchte John die Verwirrtheit zu überspielen.

Gleichzeitig versuchte er dabei den Jungen dadurch zu überreden mit ihnen zu reden.

„Gut ok", stimmte Jeremy zu und begann zu erzählen.

„Also in etwa einem dreiviertel Jahr wird die Fußball Weltmeisterschaft beginnen wie Sie wahrscheinlich alle wissen. Die Afrikaner werden dafür in etwa einem halben Jahr in der ganzen Welt spezielle Trompeten für verkaufen, die sich Vuvuzelas nennen. Die gibt es jetzt bereits auch schon seit längerem, aber sind bisher nur in Südafrika verbreitet."

Grinsend hörte John zu. Es ging also um die WM. Eines der Highlights im nächsten Jahr, auch wenn er sich für Fußball nie so stark interessieren wird, wie für Football und Golf. Ob Jeremy ihm wohl verraten würde, wer welche Spiele gewinnen und wer am Ende Weltmeister würde? Damit könnte er bei sämtlichen Tippspielen abräumen.

„Diese Vuvuzelas sind extrem laut und nicht gut für die Ohren. Die Südafrikaner sind dagegen wahrscheinlich schon abgehärtet, schließlich haben die sie schon seit 1990, aber die Mehrheit der Menschen die der Vuvuzela ausgesetzt sein werden, wird dadurch schwerhörig oder sogar taub werden. Die Hörgeräteindustrie wird das natürlich ausnutzen und den Menschen dadurch sämtliches Geld für Hörgeräte aus der Tasche ziehen. Die Menschheit wird verarmen. Das muss unbedingt verhindert werden. Der Präsident muss verhindern, dass die Vuvuzelas international auf den Markt kommt, oder wenn das nicht funktioniert, muss er dafür sorgen, dass die Vuvuzelas weniger gesundheitsschädlich sein werden."

Jeremy sah in fünf ungläubige Gesichter und versuchte seinen letzten Trumpf auszuspielen.

„Onkel Walter sagte mir, dass ihr mir nicht glauben werdet. Aus diesem Grund hat er mir gesagt ich soll euch folgendes mitteilen: ‚Die Bedrohung ist ernster, als die der geheimnisvollen Ananas, dessen Mysterium noch immer nicht geklärt werden konnte'."

Nun ging ein Ruck durch die fünf Erwachsenen und sie schauten sich gegenseitig an. Eine ganz bestimmte Frage schwebte im Raum. Wer war dieser ominöse Onkel Walter, dass er über die Ananas Bescheid wusste, die schon das SG-1 Team immer verfolgt hatte?

„Ok Jeremy wir glauben dir und wir garantieren dir, dass sich die besten Leute dieser Welt an dieses Problem setzen werden", versicherte Sheppard.

„Wirklich? Oh das wird Onkel Walter freuen zu hören. Er ist einer der wenigen die nicht durch die Vuvuzelas ihr Gehör verloren hat, aber er hat gesagt, er wolle seinen Freunden und Arbeitskollegen so gerne helfen und dann ist ihm die Maschine eingefallen, an der eine Colonel Carter mal gearbeitet hat und hat sie überredet, zu versuchen die Maschine fertig zu stellen. Als sie dann endlich fertig war, habe ich ihn so lange bedrängt, bis er erlaubt hat, dass ich gehen durfte. Er hielt mich zuerst doch tatsächlich zu jung. Ich bin doch schon 13!"

Jetzt wussten sie also auch, wie Jeremy es in die Vergangenheit geschafft hatte und voller Neid musste Rodney mit anhören, dass die Zeitmaschine nicht von ihm, sondern von Sam entworfen wurde.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellten sie fest, dass Jeremy nur noch eine halbe Stunde hatte, bis er zurück in die Zukunft gelangen würde. Also beschloss John mit Jeremy noch ein ernstes Wörtchen über die WM zu wechseln und nahm ihn ein Stück beiseite.

„Sag mal, ist die WM bei dir schon zu Ende?", fragte Sheppard wissbegierig.

„Klar, mittlerweile ist schon die nächste WM letzte Woche wieder beendet. Stellen Sie sich nur mal vor. Bei der WM gab es eine Katze, Paula hieß sie glaube ich, und die hat bei allen Spielen richtig hervor gesagt, welche Mannschaft verlieren wird."

Erstaunt hob John seine Augenbrauen, konzentrierte sich aber schnell wieder auf das Wesentliche.

„Du weißt nicht zufälligerweise noch wie die einzelnen Spiele ausgegangen sind und wer Weltmeister geworden ist?"

„Nein tut mir leid, aus dem Kopf weiß ich das Leider nicht. Aber ich habe von Onkel Walter einen Zettel mitbekommen auf dem alles drauf steht. Den soll ich einem General O'Neill geben, kennen Sie den?"

„Oh, den kannst du mir ruhig geben, ich leite ihn dann an den General weiter."

John konnte es kaum fassen. Ein Zettel, wo alle Ergebnisse vermerkt waren. Bevor er ihn an Jack weiterleiten würde, musste er sich das Stück Papier unbedingt noch kopieren.

Die letzte halbe Stunde verging wie im Flug und Jeremy machte sich bereit für seine Rückkehr.

„Und Ihr werdet wirklich alles unternehmen, um den Untergang durch die Vuvuzelas zu verhindern?", wollte der Junge noch einmal sicher gehen.

„Ja Jeremy, wir werden gleich sofort alles in die Wege leiten. Die Bedrohung durch diese komischen Trompeten muss aufgehalten werden!", versicherte John.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich noch einmal von einander und kurz darauf war Jeremy verschwunden.

ENDE


End file.
